Such a Fickle Thing
by WithNoFear
Summary: Time has always been a fickle being. What if, when one of her favorite players comes to a sad end, she rewrites everything, going back to the beginning and saving one life that may change everything? Thus, Conley Lupin, a Seer and daughter of a werewolf, is born. Time can sit back and watch Conley's story unfold. AU, non-canon, no bashing of anyone. Rated T for safety.
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Harry Potter and associated characters, setting, etc. have never and will never (sob) belong to WithNoFear because WithNoFear is not the most brilliant woman in the world. **

**Fortunately, that prize goes to Jo Rowling. Because, as previously stated, she's brilliant.**

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Time has always been a fickle thing.

She takes pleasure in watching past and present collide, and she's very fond of those brave enough to travel in her messy web. She often meddles in places she probably shouldn't, giving someone an extra second to dodge a Killing Curse or taking one away. She can give two lovers a second longer to hold each other before Death, one of her associates, takes them away, or, if she's in a less gracious mood, she'll give them just enough time to exchange one last, heartbroken glance before tearing them apart forever. She meddles and shifts and bends all of history to her will. She grows fond of some of the players on her stage, giving them her blessing and, sometimes, a curse, for she is a difficult mistress to please and often grows bored with peace.

And, sometimes, when she is discontent with the way a particular string of her web has turned out, Time does something rather radical.

She goes back to the beginning, and changes it completely.

* * *

Time really didn't have to change much.

Going back to a year that she was, most definitely, very entertained, she cuts the strand and, with a dancing flicker of her fingers, puts her characters into motion again. And, as Remus Lupin and Cordelia Prudentia are both going to different classes and just so happen to cross paths, Time steps in, making Cordelia hesitate a split second before turning. The dark-haired Ravenclaw girl runs directly in Remus Lupin, spilling a dozen books out of both of their bags. Time smiles in satisfaction as their eyes meet, sky blue looking into amber, and both teens freeze slightly.

That, Time knows, is the beginning of everything.

* * *

Years pass as they do, and Time suddenly finds herself in a dark room, watching the exchange between two young spouses.

The dark-haired Ravenclaw has tears in her eyes, but she tries to hide them from her husband, her hands shaking as the age-old, terrible curse that had been cast on her days ago started to affect. Time watches curiously as the two embrace quickly before Cordelia pushed Remus toward a cradle in the center of the room.

"Take her," Cordelia insisted, light blue eyes flashing even in the dark. "Remus, please, you have to protect our daughter."

"I won't leave you," he swore, stepping towards her and reaching to touch her shoulders. "Delia, don't do this."

Time feels something tugging at her heartstrings, and, with a silent wave of her hand, she slows down the Death Eaters that she knows are coming.

She stepped away, pushing her dark curls from her face impatiently. "Remus, you know that I won't survive much longer anyway," she said softly, eyes trying to comfort him in the dark room. "They've already killed me."

"We can find something—," Remus started, obviously desperate.

"There's no cure for a curse like this, Remus," Cordelia said sadly, gesturing at the cradle. "Take her. "Please, Remus, protect her from them."

Remus took his wife's hand, feeling the cold spreading of the curse through her body as he pulled her closer. She leaned upward slightly, pressing her lips against his softly before pulling away.

"I need you to go. Take her as far from here as you can." Her voice and eyes softened. "And take yourself there, too. You'll both be safe, hopefully."

Remus felt unbearably useless and weak as he struggled to find words to say.

She seemed to sense that, cupping his cheeks with her hands. "Remus, I need you to do this. It's the bravest, smartest thing you could do right now. Trust me."

A distant bang was heard, making the both of them jump. Time watches them curiously as she allows the Death Eaters to arrive. Cordelia flicked her wand out of its holster, sending Remus a fond look and gesturing at the cradle they were standing by.

"Go on, then. Get away from here before she wakes up, darling."

Remus abruptly grabbed her and kissed her. Everything about it was bittersweet and horrible, but he couldn't stop himself. As she pulled away gently after several seconds, she slipped a silver and gold ring into his hand, smiling.

"For when she's older," she whispered.

Remus kissed her forehead, a tear slipping down his cheek. "I love you."

She smiled at him, no fear in her eyes. "I know. Go."

Remus turned with difficulty to the cradle, reaching inside and pulling out the warm bundle of blankets inside. Cradling his burden gently to his chest, he exchanged a last look with Cordelia, opening his mouth silently.

"Go," she whispered, smiling. "Go."

Remus apparated while he still could.

* * *

She wouldn't stop crying.

She cried and cried, even when her father held her and tried talking quietly to calm her down.

"Conley," Remus breathed, trying to quiet her tears.

Nine months old, she bawled her tiny heart out, eyes half-shut and mouth wide open as Remus sat in an inn far from... Far from London. Remus closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind on Conley. It was simple enough since she wouldn't allow him a single minute of rest. Remus shifted the way he was holding her, leaning back on the pillows of the couch that smelled like too much air freshener. Abruptly, Conley's cries stopped. Remus looked down, almost unwilling to believe it.

He was met with large, sky-blue eyes looking at him innocently as her chubby fingers played with a galleon. Smiling at him, she began to gnaw on the gold piece, holding it with both hands and continuing to stare at Remus as though he was the most interesting person in the world. Remus raised an eyebrow, causing a gleeful shriek to be emitted. Quirking his face again, he watched in amusement as she dropped the gold coin and clapped her hands, giggling. Feeling something light in his chest, Remus made more faces at his daughter, causing more and more happy reactions. She poked and prodded his face, giggling all the while, and clapped her hands every time he did something funny. Her soft sandy hair, just like his, was getting long, curling slightly at the ends as it touched her chubby jawline.

Those eyes, though...

He wasn't sure that he would be able to look at those eyes without seeing another blue-eyed girl for a long time.

* * *

Time sighed.

She remembered this part.

She hadn't paid much attention to it the first time, but now she understood. Remus Lupin's daughter should never have died. It was painfully obvious in hind-sight, but, alas, even Time herself knew that she rarely paid close attention to the workings of things the first time they happened. Time watched as the girl read in St. Mungo's, looking as sick as Time knew she was.

Time nodded, coming to a decision.

She had most definitely not liked the way things turned out without Conley Lupin in the world (Harry Potter was one of the few people she was fond of, really, and Death just had to snatch him from her careful grasp after a mere seventeen years), so she was just going to have to make sure that this girl didn't die, after all. Besides, Time reasoned, this girl came from a long line of Seers, and Seers were some of the few people that Time truly allowed to see her. It was rather unfortunate, really, that it drove most of them insane.

Time looked at the girl appraisingly.

Yes, she thought. This one would do nicely.

* * *

He shouldn't have been surprised.

It made sense, really

Conley's mother (Merlin, it still hurt to think her name) had been one of the smartest Ravenclaw students to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, and Remus wasn't bad in classes as well, so it shouldn't have surprised him when he walked into his five-year-old daughter's bedroom only to find her reading a book that was nearly as big as her. She looked up as he near-silently closed the door, obviously gleeful.

"Daddy!" she cried, holding out her arms to him, eyes shining brightly.

At moments like this, Remus could pretend he didn't see the hollows in her cheeks or the dark circles under her eyes. Grinning, he pulled her into a tight, yet gentle, hug, sitting on the small bed tucked tight with sterile hospital sheets beside her and kissing her forehead.

"How are you, Conley?" he asked with a smile as she immediately curled under his arm, pulling the book into his lap so that she could read it.

"I'm fine," she said immediately, just like she always did.

Remus decided to let it slide for today, glancing instead at the handkerchief on her nightstand for her health. He sighed minisculely when he saw dried and fresh blood on the white fabric, despite her obvious attempts to fold it so he wouldn't see.

"Did you know there's some speculation that Salazar Slytherin may have been a muggle-born?" she asked, bright eyes shining despite the shadows under them.

Remus raised one eyebrow, humoring her. "Oh, really?"

She nodded, sandy-brown waves bouncing as she did so. "Mmhm. If you think about it, it does make sense. I mean, what wizard born in the middle ages would _trust_ muggles? It's understandable why he was so paranoid."

"And what about the small fact that he hated muggle-borns?"

She rolled her eyes. "I personally think it's a myth. From what I've read, it was more like he didn't trust them or their families to keep the secret of magic safe. I don't think he really wanted them all dead. See, that's why he probably put the giant basi- baese-baski—,"

"Basilisk," Remus offered.

"—In the school. To protect it from people who might hurt his students. Unfortunately, I think that someone who actually _did_ hate muggles and muggleborns turned the snake on the student population, making everyone certain that Salazar Slytherin was a bad wizard when in reality he was just someone who had a bad life."

"Based on speculation," Remus teased.

She shrugged slightly, grinning. "I like to think it's right."

Remus grinned, smoothing a wayward curl absentmindedly.

"Mr. Lupin?" a voice from the doorway asked, interrupting their peace.

Internally sighing, Remus kissed the top of his daughter's head and stood from the bed, crossing the immaculate room to see the Healer. The man, Johnathon Smethwyk, closed the door behind Remus, looking grim even in his lime-green robes.

"Mr. Lupin," he said quietly, face sagging slightly with age. "I'm not sure how to say this..."

Remus felt like a ghost had just walked through him, leaving his entire body chilled and in shock.

"Healer Smethwyk," Remus said desperately.

The Healer raised one lime-green robed arm to rub at the corner of his eye. "You're daughter doesn't appear to be improving. It greatly resembles the sickness that your wife had when she was Conley's age, but for whatever reason, Conley's body lacks the ability to fight it off." The Healer paused, looking sad. "If she doesn't respond to treatment in a few days, Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid there will be nothing I or anyone could do."

Remus ran a hand through his hair, feeling like he might cry as he grasped the sides of his head and stared at the doctor desperately. "Surely, surely there's _something_, Healer Smethwyk," he begged, having to look down slightly at the portly man.

The Healer seemed hesitant. "It would not be wise-"

"Can it save my daughter?" Remus interrupted, feeling slight hope in his chest again.

Obviously still reluctant, Healer Smethwyk bowed his graying head in recognition. "Yes. It would, but the consequences of it... They would not be predictable, of course, but many of the aftereffects are not the best things to live with."

"What kind of side effects? What will it do?" Remus demanded.

Healer Smethwyk seemed sad. "As you know, Cordelia Prudentian came from a long line of Seers. For the past two generations, though, the gene had gone dormant, much to the relief of the family." Healer Smethywk paused. "Foresight is oftentimes a terrible burden to have. This potion I have in mind, it will awaken a secondary, dormant magic within your daughter, which will fight the sickness, most likely getting rid of it almost completely." The older man looked at Remus seriously. "However, it _will_awaken the dormant Seer gene. I'm not sure what ill effects that could have on her growth mentally and emotionally."

Remus leaned against the wall, looking at his hands before closing his eyes slowly.

"Let me talk to Conley for a minute," he said finally, standing and entering his daughter's hospital room quietly.

She was reading that giant book again, absorbed in the facts until her father sat down beside her.

"Conley," he started seriously. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

She sighed, setting the book aside and raising her eyes to him, looking too old for a girl who was only barely five.

"Am I about to die?" she asked, eyes shining slightly with tears.

Remus' own eyes felt tearful as he gathered her into a hug. "No, sweetheart, of course not. I just wanted to talk to you about something that the doctors want to do." He paused, pulling away to look at her. "It will make you feel better."

Her eyes lit up before her face fell slightly. "But I thought that there wasn't a cure..."

Remus sighed. "This isn't one that they wanted to use," he informed her quietly, brushing back her hair. "It will probably have some bad effects."

She nodded, looking like she had expected that much. "What kind of bad effects?"

Remus tried to figure out how to describe this to her. "Conley, your mother's family was what wizards called Seers," he started.

"Those are the people who can see the future, right?" she immediately asked, eyes lighting up.

Remus nodded, smiling slightly at her. "Yes, but it's not as fun as it sounds, Conley. The future... isn't always something that people want to see. For the last few generations, the Seer gene has gone dormant, but this new treatment," he paused, looking at her seriously again. "It will awaken it in you. I don't want you to take it unless you're sure."

Conley frowned, fiddling with the pages of her book before looking up at him with wide eyes. "Will I get to go to Hogwarts if I'm a Seer?"

Remus almost laughed but managed to restrain himself. "Yes, Conley, you will."

She shrugged, happy enough to grin. "Okay. You can tell Healer Smethwyk to do it now, Daddy."

Remus kissed her forehead, standing and hoping he'd made the right choice.

* * *

Time could hardly wait to give the child a first glimpse at her glory.

There was only a thin veil between this girl's mind and Time herself, so thin that Time could practically_ feel_ the girl's magic thrumming through her body, something that she rarely felt anymore. Unfortunately, pureblood inbreeding had made Seers nearly extinct. Time was extremely excited to break the thin membrane between the girl and herself. This one was a good one. She could tell already. And, when she did break the membrane, Time knew that nothing would ever be the same for Conley Lupin.

A veil broken, after all, can only ever be mended, and mended things are never very durable.

* * *

The first vision happened about a month after Conley finally moved back into their modest flat again.

She had turned five a week before, and, as a result, had been given dozen of books from well-meaning, well-off relatives. Of course, all of these were on the Prudentian side of the family, but Remus was grateful to them despite the reminder of his dead wife Conley had a habit of taking to the library and curling up on a window seat. Remus was grateful to the Prudentian family for this, too. When they learned Remus and Conley survived the attack, they had immediately had a small cottage built, modest but perfectly comfortable, and perfectly suited to a werewolf and his daughter. It was miles from neighbors, and, even so, there was a small cellar several hundred yards from the house that magically sealed and unsealed every full moon. Not to mention the fact that the house had powerful wards on it, ones that only strengthened with the presence of their casters. And, as at least three of Cordelia's relatives came to stay with Conley every full moon, it was near-impossible for anything, dark wizard or werewolf, to get through to the house

Remus was, eternally, grateful to the Prudentian family.

Obviously, the matriarch, Cordelia's great-grandmother Jessine, knew something that no one else did, which made sense as she was the only active Seer in the family. Conley loved the house, spending most of her time in the comfortable, well-furnished library, though she sometimes would climb into the attic and sit in antique chairs to read instead. Conley's grandmother was visiting, along with two of her aunts, and Remus had, naturally, invited them into the kitchen for tea, calling his daughter to come as well. Fixing Francis, Drasil, and Suevene Prudentia all tea, Remus looked up with a smile as his daughter bounced into the room, wrapping her arms tightly around her grandmother's legs as she babbled happily. Suevene laughed and picked the girl up, spinning her around and making Conley squeal with glee.

"How's my darling today?" Suevene asked, smiling at Conley easily.

Conley opened her mouth to answer before her face went blank, body going slack in her grandmother's arms. Her eyes glowed slightly, making her aunts gasp and exchange a glance.

Suevene immediately placed the child in a chair, holding Remus back as he started to run to his daughter.

"Any contact will result in the vision being more painful than usual," she told him quietly, light blue eyes watching Conley carefully.

Silence reigned in the kitchen for several minutes. Abruptly, Conley blinked and sat up, looking around in confusion.

"Daddy?" she asked, seeing the way that her grandmother was holding back.

Remus immediately broke free and ran to her, kneeling beside the chair and looking at her with concern.

"What did you see, darling?" Drasil asked, also coming forward and pushing her messy waves back from her face gently.

Conley looked confused. "You didn't see him?"

"See who, sweety?" Francis asked gently, taking the girl's left hand since Remus had claimed the right.

She shrugged. "Harry."

The adults exchanged a look.

"Harry Potter?" Remus asked slowly, eyebrows raised as he thought about his friend's son.

She nodded, seeming at ease. "Mmhm. He's really nice. I like him."

"What did you see him doing?" Suevene prompted gently.

"Weeding a garden and being teased by this really fat kid," Conley said, grabbing a cookie from the table and chomping down on it. "I think it was his cousin, but Harry didn't really do anything but roll his eyes when the fat kid said something." She paused, obviously thinking about it before looking at Remus curiously. "I think it was the future. He looked older than me, and you told me we were the same age, Daddy."

Remus and the women exchanged glances.

"Did anything else happen, Conley?" Drasil asked, giving her niece a calming smile.

Conley seemed to think about it. "No, I don't think so. Can we have tea now? I'm thirsty."

* * *

Time was gleeful. More than gleeful, really.

Conley Lupin was quite something. Time would enjoy seeing a string of her web with this girl in it. Her Seer capacities, rather than being detrimentally effected by her father being a werewolf, were enhanced, making Conley the strongest (or fragilest, depending on how you looked at it) Seer that Time had seen in generations.

Smiling smugly, Time sat back to watch the events unfold.

**A/N: Hello my duckies! :) Although I should (cough) be updating some of my other stories (cough), I had a plot bunny, and this story was born. This chapter isn't the best, a bit confusing, really, but the rest (I, for once, have written ahead) are much easier to understand. And yes, I know, the whole Remus' daughter storyline has been done before, but I do hope that this one turns out different and, if I'm lucky, better. Inspired by a variety of time travel AUs in the HP section. As always, reviews are rewarded by being upgraded to Auror status in the mind of the author and, obviously, updates. Until next time, loves!**

**Yours writerly,  
**

**WNF  
**


	2. The Questionable Quartet

**DISCLAIMER: It's in bold. It's big. It's very noticeable. And it says that WithNoFear does not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated. *sigh***

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

At eleven years of age (barely, Remus allowed), Conley bounced through Diagon Alley, her aunts and grandmother flocking around her and discussing the things that were on her Hogwarts list. Conley held her father's hand, sandy waves pulled back from her face into a simple ponytail done by Drasil, who absolutely loved to help the girl get ready for the day. She licked at an ice cream (chocolate with sugary gold sprinkles) that Suevene had bought her, looking around with curious eyes until they came within sight of Madam Malkin's.

"I need to go in there," she said, easily tugging her father towards the store.

Francis stooped as she walked so that she could talk to Conley easier. "Why don't we go after we get your wand, dearest?"

Conley stopped in the doorway, removing her hand from Remus' easily and looking at the with innocent sky-blue eyes.

"I need to go in here," she said firmly. "I'm going to make friends."

Her eyes seemed to light up at that. Remus couldn't blame her. She'd been surrounded by adults her entire life. Children her own age must be exciting.

Remus smiled and stepped forward. "Okay, Conley, let's go inside."

"Daddy," she said, blue eyes beseeching. "You don't understand. I _have _to go in alone."

Remus stopped dead in his tracks before sighing and giving in. He'd learned that ignoring his daughter's visions, and he knew when she'd had a vision because she would suddenly get a very _old_ look on her face and her tone became serious, could end up badly.

"I'll be waiting right outside, sweetie," he assured her.

Remus sighed and turned to look at the women who had practically raised his daughter before shrugging.

"Why don't we split up to get supplies?" Suevene said with a small smile, tugging her daughter's away.

Remus smiled at them gratefully, sitting against the wall.

He was calm until he saw Harry Potter walk into the shop.

* * *

Conley knew Time fairly well. That is to say, she knew Time as well as any child could. Time was rather difficult to understand sometimes, and she never explained anything to Conley, so it was impossible to say that she knew more than a little about her. Conley knew Time better than most, though, and sometimes she wondered if that was a good thing. Time was never hesitant to show Conley vision after vision of horrible, _terrible_ things, the kinds of thing that made Conley's heart cold with fear. Sometimes when she was doing Time's bidding, Conley felt so much older than eleven.

After stepping into the shop, Conley looked around, impressed by the bustling crowd of wizards. She calculated that she had just a few more seconds until Harry came inside, and Draco, who Time had shown her specifically, was supposed to already be getting his robe fitted.

"Hogwarts?" a frazzled looking woman asked, barely sparing Conley a glance.

"Yes, miss," Conley said, sending her a large smile.

The woman looked at her and did a double-take before leaning down slightly, obviously shocked. "Conley? Conley Lupin?"

"Yes," Conley answered, confused at not having seen this woman in the vision before.

Her face softened. "I knew your mother, deary, and your father too. Let's get you fixed up, shall we?"

Conley followed her, almost getting whacked in the face more than once with large bundles of fabric. Seeing a pale blond boy standing on a small platform, Conley grinned. Time had set everything up perfectly. She stepped up beside him, holding out her arms for the woman to measure and making sure not to look at Draco too closely. She didn't have to, after all. She saw him looking at her in the corner of her eye.

"Hello," he said pompously.

She turned her head, sending him a small smile. "Hi. First year?"

Draco nodded, obviously pleased.

"Draco Malfoy," he said with a stiffness that Conley knew had been drilled into him by his father.

She already hated his father, and Time had only given her a single vision regarding that man. It was the reason that Conley was talking to Draco, after all, to prevent that vision from happening.

"I'm Conley," she stated with a wide smile. "Conley Lupin."

At that moment, Conley heard someone step up to her right.

She turned to grin at the skinny, black-haired boy. "Hello."

He seemed slightly taken aback. "H-Hi."

"I'm Conley, and this is Draco," she introduced. "Are you a first year?"

Harry nodded, green eyes wide behind his glasses. "Yeah. I'm-" he hesitated slightly. "Harry Potter."

Draco did a double-take.

Conley continued to smile easily at the two boys. "Nice to meet you, Harry." She looked at both of them. "What houses do you want to be in?"

Harry seemed confused.

"Oh, right," Conley said, smacking her forehead. "You were raised by Muggles. Hogwarts has four houses; Gryffindor, for the brave, Huffelpuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the wise-"

"And Slytherin for the best," Draco interrupted, obviously falling back on his pureblood training.

"I personally want to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," she said, choosing not to get into an argument by ignoring that comment and smiling at the two of them. "Those are the ones my parents were in."

"I hope you aren't in Gryffindor," Draco blurted suddenly.

Conley grinned as Harry looked confused.

"Why not?" he asked Draco.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," Draco said without doubt. "And Gryffindors and Slytherins can't be friends."

Harry frowned, so Conley explained. "It's this old house rivalry. Frankly, I think the Sorting is rather antiquated and the cause of many griefs, like the war." She shrugged. "After all, how can you expect a species that is divided into four groups to tolerate each other's differences?"

Draco looked mildly shocked while Harry seemed to understand her logic.

"What house do you want to be in, Harry?" Conley asked, diverting the subject slightly.

"I don't know," he said quietly straightening his glasses. "Where do you think I should be?"

Conley immediately answered with a smile. "Well, both of your parents were in Gryffindor, so there's that, but you also seem really smart, so Ravenclaw could take you, but you must be a great friend, so there's Huffelpuff, and I think you might be ambitious, too, so Slytherin's also there."

Harry looked concerned. "What if no one takes me?"

Draco snorted. "That's impossible. Hogwarts always takes any witch or wizard, regardless of where they fit."

"You'll find a niche," Conley agreed as her woman finished up her robes and she hopped down. "Well, it was wonderful meeting you both."

She paused, concerned. "I do hope that we can remain friends wherever we go."

Harry nodded with a smile. "Of course, Conley. I'll see you when school starts?"

She grinned. "Alright. Bye, Draco, Harry."

Draco nodded at her, seeming a little less pompous than he had before.

Harry waved, grinning widely at her back.

Conley skipped outside with her package in her arms, grabbing her father's hands and tugging him down the street, already babbling about Harry and Draco.

Her father didn't seem too impressed about his only child talking to a Malfoy (little did he know what Conley and Time had planned), but he seemed okay with Harry. More than okay, really.

* * *

The month before school passed quickly for Conley. She didn't have any more visions, which didn't surprise her. She rarely got more than two or three complete visions, the ones that she could make sense out of, a year. Conley got dreams every few nights, but they were fuzzy and when she woke she would forget parts of them. Her aunts and grandmother were always at the cottage, trying to make up for the time they would lose while she was at Hogwarts. She sat through it all, knowing that it comforted them to dote on her, even if she would have preferred to spend her time before school studying.

Still, having four magical adults was a wealth of information, and before August was over, she knew tons about Hogwarts. **Hogwarts, A History** helped too. She sent Harry an owl, telling him a few things he would need to know to board the train, and a few other fun facts about Hogwarts. He replied almost immediately. Conley got the feeling that Harry hadn't had many friends in his childhood, either. She frowned. At least she had her aunts and Daddy.

Daddy. She sighed quietly.

Sometimes she thought that the war had made him a little paranoid.

When she went to Olivander's, her father had immediately bought two wand holsters, not explaining why until they returned home. There, he gave her an in-depth explanation on how to use the holsters, and if she got into a fight, how to win. She didn't really mind his paranoia, though, especially not when he pulled out a long, thin box. Handing it to her silently, Daddy gestured for her to open it. As she did so, she stared quietly at the wand inside, already understanding what it was. Slowly, she pulled out the wand, holding it in her fingers and feeling an odd tingle, not quite like her own wand had given her, but close.

"Silver lime, phoenix hair, 9 1/2 inches," her father said, looking at it with a solemn sort of sadness. "It was your mother's, and I think it would be a good secondary wand for you."

She nodded, looking at the wand reverently before allowing her father to put it in her second wand holster, which he said should go on her left calf.

He smiled at her, taking her wand from the box it had come from in Olivander's.

Conley smiled, remembering walking into the wand shop.

Almost immediately, as Olivander himself was coming to match her with her wand, sparks had flown from one already lying innocently on a table. Oddly, the wide-eyed man laughed, looking between Conley and the wand.

He picked up the wand, handing it to her with a smile. "Well, Miss Lupin, I believe this wand may be best suited to you."

Conley, unsure, had waved the wand as her father demonstrated subtly, causing silver sparks to shoot across the room. Jumping slightly, Conley had turned to Olivander, who still seemed amused as he put her wand in a box.

"9 3/4 inches, reasonably springy, a single unicorn hair from a magnificent mare," Olivander said, obviously enjoying himself as he gave her a slightly crooked smile, "And, as demonstrated by the effect upon your entrance, Miss Lupin, vine wood."

"Why does the wood make it do that?" she had questioned, confused.

"Vine wands are particularly sensitive when it comes to choosing an owner," Olivander said with a smile. "They often exhibit odd effects upon the mere entrance of their suitable master."

Conley snapped back to the present as her father demonstrated how to flick her wand out of her arm holster and into her hand. After practicing this for a while and showing her competence, Conley hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Daddy," she murmured into his chest.

Her father held her tightly. "I love you too, Conley."

With that, Conley sat back on her bed, watching her father leave the room. Taking a look at everything in her bedroom again, Conley suddenly realized how nervous she felt. What if she forgot something? What if she didn't have any friends? What if she wasn't good enough? Conley shook her head, looking around the room once more to take care of the only worry she had could.

"Books, schoolbooks, clothes, parchment, potion supplies," she ticked off on her hand.

After checking and rechecking ten times, Conley felt content, sitting back on her bed and setting her two wand holsters beside her, on the dresser. Closing her eyes, Conley forced herself to sleep.

She had a big day ahead of her.

* * *

Conley had to admit, her family was slightly overprotective.

As they stood in King's Cross, right outside the train, they created this protective circle around her. Her aunts were crying. Her grandmother was sniffling, though she managed to contain herself. Her father made her promise to send him a letter every day. Which then made her aunts do the same thing. Her grandmother, always one to outdo everyone, demanded two. Conley was, actually, a little relieved when the whistle blew, signaling it was time to board the train. She hugged them all twice. Her Aunt Drasil fixed her hair again. Aunt Francis stuck a purse in her bag.

"It'll refill every time you close it!" she said, sniffing.

Grandmum put a small package in Conley's hands with a wink.

Finally, Conley threw her arms around Daddy, kissing his cheek before dropping to the ground and running for the train. As she got in, she found the nearest compartment and waved at her family energetically, smiling widely. They waved back. The train started to move, Daddy moving along with it to keep her in sight. She giggled, continuing to wave widely. As she turned to leave the compartment and find her own, Conley ran headlong into someone, resulting in the both of them sprawled on the floor.

Conley raised her head slowly, blinking in surprise at the boy, who looked mortified.

Conley stuck out her hand. It seemed the thing to do.

"Hi, I'm I'm Conley,"

The boy slowly took her hand, shaking it limply. "N-Neville."

Conley stood, pushing her sandy waves out of her face and offering Neville a hand up.

"Are you sitting with anyone?" she asked curiously, a little shy. "Because I'm not-Well, I don't think I am, but if I were to be, you would be welcome to sit with us."

Neville looked confused for a second.

"Have you seen a toad?" he asked finally.

"Are you missing one?" she asked, one eyebrow cocked.

He nodded, obviously sheepish.

"Okay," she said, pulling him to his feet. "Let's find a prefect. They can summon things, you know. You'll have your toad back in no time."

Neville gave a small smile, looking exponentially happier. "Okay, Conley."

* * *

Harry felt very odd.

He was certain, after the letters that Conley had sent him over the past month, that they would meet up on the train and sit together, but, twenty minutes into the ride, he was still alone. He sighed quietly. He didn't know what he had expected. Of course he would be alone on the train ride. Abruptly, interrupting his thoughts, the door banged open.

"Harry," the pale boy from the robe shop said, entering quickly. "Thank Merlin I found you."

Harry grinned immediately. "Why?"

Draco shrugged as he sat down, already in his school uniform. "There are some Slytherins who were rather adamant at sitting with me, and were certainly doing nothing for my intellect."

Harry looked at Draco oddly. "Do-Do all wizards always talk like that?"

Draco deflated. "No. My father likes me too, though."

Harry gave a small smile. "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to."

Draco smiled, looking, for once, like an eleven year old.

Ten minutes later, they were in deep conversation, Draco sharing everything he knew about the wizarding world and Harry spouting facts that Conley had sent to him over the past month. When the door opened again, Harry turned, expecting the trolley that Draco said served snacks. Instead he saw an obviously nervous boy, a little chubby with black hair and a toad in his hand.

A familiar head peeked over the boy's shoulder. "Hiya, Harry."

Harry grinned, moving over to give the boy and Conley a seat. "Hi, Conley!"

"Draco, Harry," Conley said stepping into the compartment. "This is Neville. I helped him find his toad, so now we're friends. Right, Neville?"

Neville nodded solemnly. Conley smiled at them, plopping down beside Harry. Neville hesitantly sat down beside Draco, who had his grey eyes focused on Conley.

"How's your summer been, Draco?" she asked, smile waning a little bit and nervousness showing through.

"Good," he answered immediately.

Conley smiled a little bit. "That's good."

Draco paused. "And you, Conley?"

"Good," she sadid quietly.

Draco nodded. "Good."

Harry looked between the two of them.

"Do you play quidditch, Connie?" he asked, slipping into what he had mentally nicknamed her.

"Connie?" she asked, obviously surprised, strikingly blue eyes turning to Harry.

Harry felt his cheeks flush. "Sorry, I-"

"I like it," she interrupted, beaming widely. "Thanks. And, no, I don't. My dad's kind of protective and doesn't like me playing sports like that."

Draco's mouth dropped open in horror. "You've never played quidditch?"

She shrugged.

That started a conversation which lasted well into the train ride.

* * *

Harry looked over his new friends as Conley and Neville talked about something called Wizard's chess, which, evidently, Connie's dad was amazing at. Draco inserted comments every now and then, his pale, originally slicked-back hair falling out slightly to look more natural. His grey eyes were sharp, flicking back and forth between Neville and Connie, though Harry noted they narrowed slightly every time he looked at Connie, like Draco was looking for something. Neville was much more open now that Connie had him talking, brown eyes shining and black hair falling in his eyes. He cradled his toad, obviously very attached to him. Connie was a strikingly odd girl. Her sandy brown hair was pulled back from her face neatly, giving her a studious look that, Harry thought, seemed appropriate. Though friendly and the person who brought them all together, she also seemed a little quiet and shy. Her blue eyes were bright, sharp, flicking around the compartment as she sat at ease, already dressed in her school uniform.

Harry smiled at them. He had friends. He would never have thought that he had friends.

* * *

All four of them were very nervous as they stood outside the Great Hall.

Connie kept fiddling with the edge of her robe sleeve, eyes flicking constantly around the impressive interior of the castle. Draco seemed more set, but Harry could see the tenseness in his thin shoulders and the way that Draco's mouth was a firm line. Neville continuously dropped his toad. Connie picked Trevor up when he landed beside her feet, sending Neville a tight smile before going back to tugging on the necklace she wore. The doors opened again, and the Professor McGonnagal stepped out, looking stern and intimidating as she beckoned them forward.

Harry felt his heart in his throat, wondering where he would be sorted. Professor McGonagall gave them instructions that Harry barely heard. Glancing at Connie, he saw that her eyes were troubled as she looked around the hall. She kept looking at tables as though trying to decide which one she wanted to sit at for the rest of her school existence.

Harry could understand.

He was more than a little nervous about the outcome of tonight, too.

* * *

**A/N: 'Ello my freaky lovelies! Ah, is that the sound of reviews I hear? *squeals in excitement* Aurors! I have Aurors! :D Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think so far since this is a different-ish style than the last one. Any ideas, suggestions, comment? Review or PM! Always happy to have suggestions for where this story should go. Now, to the feast!**

**Auri the Awesome: :D! My reaction. In point. :) Hope that this satisfies your palate.  
**

**Susan M. M.: Really? I was so nervous that people wouldn't like it! I'm glad to hear that at least one person does! Thanks so much for your review, and hope you like this chapter too.  
**

**Shadow'sThief: And you are the reason I updated. :D Feel special yet? Hope you like what you see!  
**

**And... how about a contest? Leave me reviews with suggestions or ideas for this story, or anything related to fanart or songs to base the chapters on, and I'll give you an OC cameo! :D Just leave a review with your whatever, and I'll send you a PM if you won!  
**

**Yours writerly and in great spirit,  
**

**WNF  
**


End file.
